A rack and pinion steering system is a common type of system often used in the automotive industry. A typical rack and pinion steering system functions to convert rotational motion to linear motion, and may include an elongated steering rack (i.e., toothed bar), tie rods, a steering shaft and a pinion gear. The tie rods that generally connect to the respective front tires are attached to the opposite ends of the steering rack. The pinion gear is attached to an end of the steering shaft and a steering wheel is attached to an opposite end of the steering shaft. The pinion gear operably meshes with the teeth of the steering rack. Turning of the steering wheel turns the pinion gear, which in-turn, moves the rack in a linear fashion.
Many system components generally facilitate the operable meshing of the pinion gear to the rack and may include a rack bearing (i.e., rack yoke or shoe), housing, and other components. Known designs and configurations supporting this meshed connection may tend to make undesirable noises, provide a less than desirable steering feel performance, add to maintenance complexity, and other issues.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the operable, meshed, connection and/or related components to, for example, minimize system noise, improve system feel, and optimize robustness.